Comme il pleut sur la ville
by Isil
Summary: C’est un jour pluvieux comme on en voit tant à la Capitale. Un de ces jours moroses où on se bouscule et où l’on court entre les gouttes la tête baissée sans regarder derrière ni devant soi. POV d'Al. Très très très léger Elricest '


Titre : Comme il pleut sur la ville  
Auteur : Isil  
Fandom: Full Metal Alchemist  
Rating : PG-13  
Pairing: Ericest Pawa \o/ mais très très léger ''  
Pour: Lily-kohai. Bon anniversaire à toi, plein de bonnes choses, de bishos, de pouic et de raow! Bizooooos ''

Comme il pleut sur la ville

C'est un jour pluvieux comme on en voit tant à la Capitale. Un de ces jours moroses où on se bouscule et où l'on court entre les gouttes la tête baissée sans regarder derrière ni devant soi.

C'est un jour froid comme les autres, froid pour les corps et dans les cœurs. Une journée glaciale ordinaire où les écharpes sont de rigueur et où, à chaque respiration, on donne naissance ces petits volutes de buée humide, évanescente preuve d'un cœur qui bat encore.

C'est un jour banal, un de ces jours qu'Alphonse Elric déteste. Car c'est un jour de pluie comme celui là que sa vie a basculé et qu'il a tout perdu. Un jour aussi humide a vu ses rêves voler en éclats et disparaître…

Car aujourd'hui, Alphonse ne rêve plus. Il ne dort plus, ne mange plus, ne respire plus… Il n'exhale pas cette buée tiède à chaque respiration, et il ne sent plus le froid de la pluie glacée sur sa peau.

Alphonse Elric n'a plus de peau, plus de poumons pour respirer… Et c'est en ces jours pluvieux que c'est le plus évident. La pluie qui bat sur l'acier de son armure a un écho creux qui ne trompe pas. Anatomiquement parlant, Alphonse Elric n'existe plus.

Il n'est plus qu'une accumulation un peu confuse de souvenirs et de sentiments qu'il ne peut exprimer que par des mots que personne n'écoute.

Personne à part son frère, bien sûr. Car s'il y a une chose dont Alphonse ne doute pas, c'est d'Edward Elric.

Edward Elric est l'Alchimiste d'Acier, pour ces membres perdus ce jour de pluie qu'Alphonse déteste tant et qu'il a dû remplacer pour pouvoir réparer leur erreur. L'Alchimiste d'Acier, pour cette détermination sans faille qui l'empêche de s'arrêter, qui lui nie un repos dont il aurait bien besoin. L'Alchimiste d'Acier, enfin, pour cette carapace dure comme le nom qu'il porte qu'il a dressée autour de lui pour se protéger… Une carapace qui disparaît quand ils sont seuls tous les deux.

Parce que dans ces moments trop rares, l'Alchimiste d'Acier disparaît et il ne reste plus qu'Edward. Ed. Nii-san…

Celui qui démarre au quart de tour en entendant certains mots tabous, celui qui hait le lait plus que tout, celui qui passe des heures à s'user les yeux sur des bouquins poussiéreux et celui qui nie avec entêtement avoir besoin de lunettes.

Edward n'est pas le grand frère parfait. Il est colérique, dépourvu de la moindre patience, maladroit. Il ne sait pas comment s'exprimer, comment s'excuser, comment se laisser aller. Mais il essaie. Il bute sur les mots tendres, est gauche dans ses effusions, mais il essaie.

Et c'est ce qui fait d'Edward un grand frère idéal, du moins pour Alphonse. Parce qu'Alphonse Elric n'a pas besoin d'un grand frère modèle. Alphonse veut un grand frère à son image : humain, faillible. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il a : Alphonse et Edward se sont forgés eux-mêmes. Ils sont devenus ce dont l'autre avait besoin.

Alphonse relève la tête, et l'articulation de son armure au niveau du cou grince un peu. Il soupire. Il faudra qu'il fasse attention. Edward va faire une crise s'il voit encore de la rouille sur son armure.

Oui, vraiment, Alphonse Elric déteste la pluie, mais pas seulement pour lui.

Car même si Alphonse n'a plus d'yeux à proprement parler, il peut tout de même regarder autour de lui. Et son sujet d'observation préféré déteste la pluie, lui aussi. Edward est toujours de mauvaise humeur les jours pluvieux. S'il pouvait, il ferait disparaître ces jours-là du calendrier.

Malheureusement, ce n'est pas humainement possible. Alors il fait avec, et chaque goutte de pluie qui tombe est de l'acide sur les plaies de son âme, comme sur celles de son corps. Même s'il essaie de bien le cacher, Edward ne peut dissimuler à Alphonse les petites grimaces qui marquent son visage ces jours de mauvais temps, tout comme il ne peut s'empêcher de se frotter plus souvent l'épaule et la jambe.

Il est des blessures plus profondes que de simples plaies et le souvenir de l'orage qui grondait ce jour là est une cicatrice mal cautérisée. Elle se réouvre et suinte à chaque goutte de pluie.

Dans le désert, au moins, il ne pleuvrait pas… Saut qu'Alphonse sait très bien qu'Edward ne serait jamais d'accord pour aller vivre dans le désert. Rien que l'idée de lui suggérer un déménagement suffit à le faire sourire. Mentalement, bien sûr… Parce que le fer de son armure est trop rigide… Et parce qu'il pleut trop fort.

Alphonse Elric arrive devant le QG de l'Armée avec assez d'eau dans l'armure pour inonder leur chambre. Mais Alphonse est un alchimiste, même si ça ne se voit pas. Alors il se met à l'abri de la pluie et tend les mains devant lui, l'une sur l'autre, avant de les poser sur son torse. Il sort un peu de fumée des interstices de son armure et voilà le travail.

C'est tellement facile de faire ce genre de choses, et pourtant quand Alphonse ou son frère utilisent l'alchimie devant des gens, ils reçoivent un nombre étonnant de regard émerveillés, comme s'ils étaient magiciens… Il n'y a pourtant rien de magique là-dedans, bien au contraire.

Alphonse se souvient avoir suivi une conversation passionnée entre son frère et un employé des chemins de fer, un soir pluvieux et orageux qu'ils attendaient un train qui n'était finalement jamais arrivé.

L'homme soutenait que l'alchimie était la source de tous les maux et pourtant leur seule solution. Pour lui, il fallait combattre le mal par le mal et utiliser l'alchimie pour réparer les dommages qu'elle avait pu causer.

« Comme les guerres, par exemple ? » avait demandé Edward en plissant méchamment des yeux, comme pour faire disparaître le cheminot, ou bien faire cesser la pluie. « Vous voulez réparer ça comment ? En massacrant grâce à l'alchimie tous ceux qui ont tué ? »

« Nii-san… » avait murmuré Alphonse dans l'espoir de calmer son frère.

Ils savaient tous les deux exactement à quoi pensait Edward, et cela rendait la chose encore plus dangereuse. La guerre d'Ishbal était un sujet tabou et faire éclater un scandale dans une gare, même à moitié-vide, n'était pas une idée judicieuse.

« Peut-être pas… » avait cependant continué le cheminot en détournant les yeux, visiblement gêné par la véhémence de cet adolescent au regard trop adulte.

Edward s'était calme, et avait soupiré, soudain fatigué.

« L'alchimie est loin d'être aussi efficace que vous le pensez. » avait t'il déclaré en détournant les yeux. « Il est des choses qu'elle ne répare pas… »

Le cheminot les avait laissés seuls après quelques minutes de silence.

Alphonse est bien évidemment d'accord avec ce qu'a dit son frère ce soir là. Ils savent tous les deux qu'il y a une chose que l'alchimie ne pourra jamais leur rendre : le sourire de leur mère.

C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il pense que l'alchimie n'est vraiment pas de la magie. Parce que la magie, c'est des tours spectaculaires, des oiseaux qui s'envolent de chapeaux et des sourires d'enfants. La magie, c'est des rires et des soupirs émerveillés.

La magie, ce n'est pas des cris, du sang et des jours de pluie.

Alphonse monte lentement les marches qui mènent à la chambre qu'il partage avec son frère. Il se demande si Edward est encore là. Il est sorti, tout à l'heure, parce qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter de voir son frère regarder par la fenêtre la ville sous la pluie, avec au fond des yeux une douleur sourde, une douleur assassine… Une douleur solitaire.

Au fond, c'est peut-être ça qui gêne le plus Alphonse Elric. Son frère en vient parfois à se couper de tout, même de lui. Il en vient à porter sur ses seules épaules le poids de ce qu'ils ont fait. Tous les deux… Et Alphonse ne sait pas comment faire pour faire comprendre à Edward qu'ils étaient deux, ce soir là. Qu'ils sont toujours deux, même si ses mains sont aujourd'hui froides et insensibles, et même si justement ils ne sont plus que deux… Même s'ils ont échoué et qu'ils en payent le prix.

Alphonse arrive devant la porte, un peu hésitant. Tout a l'air calme à l'intérieur de la pièce, mais ce silence est trompeur, justement parce qu'il pleut. Il pousse donc doucement la porte. Les bottes d'Edward sont près de la cheminée, trempées. Il a dû sortir lui aussi.

« Nii-san ? » lance t'il en s'avançant le plus silencieusement possible.

Alphonse soupire, agacé par la relativité du mot silence. Comment peut-il être silencieux alors qu'il n'est qu'une armure d'acier pleine de vide ? Chacun de ses pas lui rappelle cruellement ce qu'il est, et surtout ce qu'il n'est plus.

Il est tiré de ses pensées moroses par un bruit étrange venant de la salle de bains. Il se dirige vers la porte, étonné d'entendre son frère parler. S'ils avaient un invité, Edward ne l'aurait pas emmené dans la salle de bains… Du moins il l'espère. Son frère a beau avoir des problèmes avec la politesse, il n'irait quand même pas aller jusque là.

« Aie ! Mais rentre tes griffes, sale bestiole ! »

Alphonse s'arrête, interdit.

« Nii-san ? » demande t'il, plus fort cette fois.

Il entend un bruit sourd suivi d'un juron à demi-étouffé puis la porte s'ouvre sur Edward Elric, le Full Metal Alchemist dans toute sa splendeur, les cheveux dénoués et encore humides, en caleçon et t-shirt, et surtout avec un chaton tigré fermement accroché toutes griffes dehors au t-shirt en question.

Edward grimace, visiblement gêné de s'être fait prendre ainsi, puis il hausse les épaules, car entre les frères Elric, il n'y a pas de gêne et pas de honte. Ils se sont vus au plus bas, au plus mal et c'est ce qui fait leur force. Ils n'ont peut-être pas confiance en eux-mêmes mais ils ont confiance en eux deux, ensemble.

« On ne peut pas le garder, Al, je te préviens ! » sermonne Edward avec une mauvaise foi impressionnante, comme si c'était son petit frère qui avait ramené le petit félin qui ronronne maintenant avec application, blotti dans sa main.

« Non, bien sûr, Nii-san. » répond Alphonse.

Il y a un sourire dans sa voix, un sourire auquel Edward donne vie sur son propre visage. Parce que c'est comme ça que sont les frères Elric : différents mais pourtant complémentaires. Deux morceaux d'un même puzzle qui se sont trouvés sans vraiment s'être cherchés.

Alphonse tend le bras et caresse le chaton derrière les oreilles. Sa main qui pourrait facilement détruire ce petit être fait au contraire s'accentuer ses ronronnements de plaisir. Il relève un peu la tête et considère son frère.

La première chose que fera Alphonse Elric quand il aura retrouvé son corps, ce sera adopter un chaton et passer une soirée pluvieuse à jouer avec lui, réchauffé par la cheminée et le sourire de son frère.

La première chose que fera Edward Elric quand il aura rendu son corps à son frère, ce sera lui trouver un chaton.

FIN.


End file.
